The purpose of this study is to explore family caregiver and patient mutual negotiation of roles and responsibilities by gaining insight into the social experience of cancer family caregiving that will have application to practice and guide further study. Phase I of this study involves both qualitative (interview) and quantitative methods (questionnaire), while phase II includes a quantitative method (questionnaire only). This study is considered an off site study (NIH CC registration not required). For Phase I of the study a sample of 20 dyads (40 subjects) is anticipated to be needed to adequately evaluate the planned primary analysis and evaluate the primary objectives. Recruitment for Phase I of the study began in February 2016 and remains ongoing at this time; a total of 24 subjects, with n=21 have completed study participation, and no subjects are off study or have withdrawn from study participation.